


Not What You Think

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Slightly Out Of Character, Trigger Warning When Said, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amber Volakis wants Wilson.There's just one problem: He's married to House.She will do anything to make sure Wilson is hers.Even if it means getting in the way of his marriage.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

House awoke with a smile on his face. He had been happily married to Wilson for the past five years and his life was perfect. 

House had spent last night making love with his husband. It had been so tender and caring. Wilson was always gentle with him. House rolled over onto his side and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. 

_ Strange, _ House thought.  _ He never leaves this early. _

House saw a note on the pillow and read it. 

_ So sorry, baby, Cuddy called me in early. You were so beautiful sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up. I’ll see you at work. I love you. -Wilson _

House smiled after reading the note. He was so in love with this man. After removing the covers, House suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. A huge wave of nausea had hit him and he barely made it to the toilet. He emptied his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. He tried to stand up and wipe his forehead with a cool towel since he felt warm, but the nausea returned and he threw up into the toilet again. 

House decided to lay his head against the tile floor because it was cold and he thought it might help bring his body temperature down. He started to doze off when he heard a knock at the front door. He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He saw a text from Cameron saying that she was outside. 

House put on his bathrobe and walked to the front door. Cameron was standing there and she noticed that he did not look well. 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Cameron asked. 

“Not really,” House replied. “I barely got out of bed before I was going to be sick. I threw up twice already.” 

“You might have stomach flu,” Cameron replied. “Or are you under pressure?” 

“Wilson and I are going to be parents very soon. The judge approved our case and we’ve already gone through the whole home visits and everything. Our daughter will be able to live here at the end of the week.”

“I’m so happy for you both!” Cameron continued. “That’s wonderful news! Does Wilson know yet?” 

“Not yet. I was gonna tell him when we woke up this morning, but he was already gone to work when I woke up. The judge only called me an hour ago with the news.”

“Are you feeling up to coming to work today?” 

“I think I should be fine. If it gets worse, I’ll come home.”

“Alright then. Go get ready for work. I’ll just enjoy some coffee while I wait.” 

* * *

At Princeton-Plainsboro, Wilson was sitting in his office and looking through a stack of case files. He started flashing back to last night and how much he loved House. The oncologist smiled as he thought about how House was under him and saying his name. Their lovemaking had been passionate and intense since the team had just wrapped up a difficult case. 

As Wilson started looking through one of the case files, a knock on the door brought him out of his flashbacks. 

“It’s open!” he shouted. He sighed when he saw the person enter. “Doctor Amber Volakis, to what do I owe this pleasure today?” 

Amber closed the door behind her and then sat down on the edge of the oncologist’s desk. “I think the pleasure would be you taking me out for a drink tonight.” 

Amber had been single for over a year now after her husband, Sam, left her and took their two daughters with him. 

Wilson just looked at her with disgust and shock. “Excuse me, that’s not going to work for me tonight or any day. I’m happily married to my husband and I love him more than anything. I will never want you.” 

“I think I might be able to change your mind,” Amber said. 

“It would be best if you leave. My husband will be here soon and he is definitely not your biggest fan. I don’t want you in here at all.” 

“You are such a handsome, middle-aged man. What do you see in that man at all?” 

“Get out!” Wilson shouted. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.”

* * *

House’s cell phone rang and he looked at caller ID, seeing that it was the judge. He answered it and his face broke out into a smile. 

“And the verdict is…?” Cameron asked when the call was finished. 

“Our daughter comes home in two days and her name change will be legal as of Friday,” House said. 

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait to come over and babysit!” 

“I can’t wait to tell Wilson. He’s wanted to be a dad for so long and now he’s going to be one. Also, thanks for picking me up today. Stupid car broke down yesterday and I’m not getting it back until Monday.” 

“No problem.” 

House followed Cameron out to her car and the two got in and headed off to Princeton-Plainsboro. 

* * *

In Wilson’s office, he was getting pushed into his chair. Amber's hands were on his shoulders. Wilson was very upset with her. 

“I’m telling you, get out!” he said. 

“James, stop. I want you and I’ll stop at nothing to get what I want,” Amber said. “This is not what you want.” 

“Leave!” 

Wilson grabbed his desk phone and tried to dial security, but all Amber did was take the phone and leave it next to the charging station. 

“There shouldn’t be any disturbances now,” she continued. 

* * *

Cameron and House had just arrived at the reception desk and found Cuddy signing off on some paperwork. 

“Hey, Cuddy, is Wilson in his office?” House asked her. 

“Yeah, I saw him go in. I don’t he ever came out,” she replied. 

_ He’s gonna be so excited when he finds out he’s gonna be a dad, _ House thought and started walking towards Wilson’s office. 

* * *

“We should be together,” Amber said to Wilson. “We could adopt and have children and be a happy family.” 

“Go away! I don’t want you! Leave!” he snapped, beyond angry at her. 

Amber removed her bra and shirt. She set her shirt on the desk and threw her bra at Wilson. 

“I want you, James,” Amber said. 

Wilson threw her bra back at her. 

“You’re making me mad,” Wilson continued. 

Amber straddled him and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

House’s hand was on the door handle and then he opened the door. He stopped short at the sight of a half-dressed Amber Volakis on Wilson’s lap. To make matters worse, her lips were on his. 

House coughed and then Amber turned around and smiled at the sight of House. 

“Ooooh, lover, looks like we’ve been caught,” said Amber. 

Tears started to form in House’s eyes as he turned around and started walking towards the front entrance. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor Volakis, I am asking you for the last time to get out of my office and leave,” Wilson snapped. He had seen House’s face and saw the hurt written across it. Wilson shoved Amber off his lap. “I will have you escorted out of this hospital!” 

Wilson then left his office to go find his husband. 

Meanwhile, House’s emotions were running wild. Tears were streaming down his face. 

“House, what’s wrong?” Cameron asked. 

“Tell Cuddy that I’m going to call her later. I need to take a few days off for a leave of absence. I can’t be here right now. Tell that cheating husband of mine that he’ll be expecting divorce papers soon.” He then opened the door and left the hospital.

Cameron couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She felt like slapping the oncologist. 

Sarcastically, she said, “What happened? House didn’t seem too happy with you.” 

“Shit, Cameron. He saw Amber Volakis half-dressed on my lap. She was kissing me-” Wilson said, but Cameron cut him off. 

“House has a message for you.” 

“What is it?” 

“He wanted me to tell that cheating husband of his that he’ll be expecting divorce papers soon.” 

“Cameron, believe me, please! I would never cheat on House, ever! He’s the love of my life.” 

“Yeah well, proved that, didn’t you?” she snapped. 

“I didn’t cheat on House!” 

Cameron was still mad at Wilson and then she saw Amber come out of the office. She was buttoning her shirt and fixing her hair. 

“Sweetheart, we were so rudely interrupted. Call me again,” Amber said.

She kissed him on the cheek, then walked away. 

Chase walked up to the oncologist, as well as the rest of the team. Cuddy was slightly confused. 

“What is going on?” Cuddy asked. 

“Oh, believe me, House saw something that no one should ever have to see,” Cameron replied. 

“What happened?!” was Chase’s question. 

Wilson put his hand on Cameron’s arm. 

“Please believe me. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt House.” 

“I can’t blame House for wanting to leave you.” 

Cameron told Chase and the rest of the team what happened and his face turned to one of anger. 

“Wilson, you are so very lucky that I haven’t slapped the shit out of you. How could you do that to House?! He loves you with everything he has!” Chase snapped.

Wilson was frustrated. “I DID NOT CHEAT ON HOUSE!” 

* * *

After signing himself out, House headed home and grabbed his overnight bag. He had about 10 grand in cash that he used for emergencies and threw it in the bag, along with his clothes and underwear and socks. He also grabbed his toothbrush, passport, driver’s license, wallet, and the picture of their daughter. House didn’t want Wilson to know about their child anymore. House looked down at the picture and cried softly.

“It’s going to be okay, little one. I love you. Your other father...well, he’s in trouble right now. I’m going to take care of you.” 

House dried his tears, grabbed his bag, and walked out to his second car. He threw his bag into the back seat and quickly drove away from the apartment.

House felt his phone buzzing at a red light and when he saw it was Wilson calling, he just hit ignore. He used his phone to dial a familiar number. 

“Hey, what’s up?” asked a voice. 

“Kutner, do you mind if I crash at your place for a little while?” House asked. 

“Yeah, you can. What’s wrong?” 

“I will tell you when I get there. I just can’t be around the hospital right now.” 

“Okay. Stay safe. Let me know when you arrive.” 

* * *

Wilson had raced home in hopes of explaining the truth to House, but the oncologist discovered that there was an empty drawer and House’s clothes and toothbrush were missing. 

Wilson picked up the phone and dialed Cameron. 

“What do you want, Wilson?” she snapped, clearly still upset with him. 

“I know you probably don’t want to speak with me, but have you heard anything from House?” he asked. 

“And why would I tell you? Made it pretty clear back here.” 

“SERIOUSLY? I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” 

“I don’t need an explanation of your infidelity,” Cameron snapped, slamming the phone down. 

* * *

The phone rang again and Cameron looked like she was about to murder it. 

“JAMES WILSON, DON’T YOU EVEN CALL ME. I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU,” she yelled as she answered the call. 

“Cameron, it’s me,” House replied. 

“Ohhh, House, I’m so sorry. I can pick you up.” 

“I’m going out of town for a few days to clear my head.” 

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.” 

“I do have a favor to ask you.” 

“Ask away.” 

“Please don’t tell him about the adoption going through. He doesn’t deserve to know.” 

“Oh, trust me, he’ll be hearing nothing from me.” 

“Thanks. You’re such a good friend.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

After the call ended, Cuddy turned to Cameron. 

“Anything from House?” Cuddy asked. 

“Yes, he just called me. He’s going out of town. He requested a leave of absence.” 

“No problem, I’ll take care of it. I can’t believe Wilson would cheat on House where he knew he could be seen.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Amber was sitting in her living room, laughing about the day’s events. 

“I can believe I got so much done today,” Amber said, laughing. “Now that House is out, all I got to do is get myself in.” 

The phone started ringing and she smiled at the Caller ID. 

“Well, how did it go today?” the voice asked. 

“Oh, Stacy, it was so great. House found me kissing Wilson," replied Amber. 

“Well, that’s excellent news. Wilson didn’t deserve House as much as I did. House deserves someone like me.”

“It’s time for part two of the plan to start. My plan to get Wilson is working so far.” 

“And I’ll be working on my part of the plan to get House,” Stacy replied. “Good luck to you.” 

“Thanks. I hope that we’ll get what we want.” 

“I know I am.” 

“And by the end of the night, James Wilson is going to be in bed with me one way or another.” 

After the call ended, Amber dressed herself in her sexiest dress and left her house.

“Tonight, James, you will be all mine,” Amber said. 

* * *

“Foreman, I have a question for you. Do you think Wilson is cheating on House?” Cuddy asked, feeling completely unsure. 

“Well, there’s pretty strong proof, but I don’t think so,” Foreman said. “I do understand why House hurried out of here like he did.” 

“I think there’s something about Amber that she’s hiding. Remember the Lewis case? Amber kept hanging around the hospital and was a little clingy to Wilson and only wanted to talk to him about the case. Something isn’t adding up. She just comes out of the blue today to see Wilson. It doesn’t make sense to me.” 

“I’ll look into it.” 

* * *

House was sitting in Kutner’s place with his feet on the coffee table. House started crying as flashbacks of what happened in Wilson’s office started filling his mind. House could see that half-dressed doctor making out with Wilson. 

_ How could he do that to me? _ House asked himself.  _ He seemed to be happy in his marriage, but I guess it was a lie. _

Wilson tried calling House again, but when House saw who was calling, he just hit the ignore button. He set his phone on the coffee table and then settled down on the couch for the night.

* * *

Wilson ended up at a bar and told the bartender to keep giving him alcohol until he used up all his money. 

Amber entered and saw how depressed Wilson looked with his head in his hands. 

“Hey lover,” Amber said, sitting down next to him. 

Wilson’s head snapped up and he shot her a death glare. 

“I told you to get away from me,” Wilson replied, anger surging through him. “It’s all your fault! I’ve lost everything that was important to me! Because of you, my husband is gone and my coworkers hate me!” 

Amber stepped up to Wilson and started touching his arm. 

“Get away from me!” he repeated. He went to the bathroom and Amber followed him. She was seductively leaning against the counter. When Wilson finished washing his hands, he saw her standing there. 

“What do you want with me?” was his question. 

“What do you think?” Amber replied. “You.” 

“Now you listen to me. You are never going to have me. I love my husband and I always will, no matter how hard you try and break us up.” 

“Yea, I hear you loud and clear,” she replied sarcastically. 

Wilson left the bathroom and dialed Foreman. He answered right away. 

“Are you drunk?” Foreman asked, hearing his friend's voice sounding a bit slurred. 

“Yes. I had many drinks. I’m at the downtown bar,” Wilson replied. 

“I’ll be there in a few.” 

When Foreman came to pick him up, Wilson’s face was streaked with tears. 

“What happened?!” Foreman exclaimed. 

“I’ve lost him,” Wilson replied, his voice all choked up. “I’ve lost House.” 

* * *

House awoke on Kutner’s living room couch a while later and temporarily forgot why he was here. But then the images of Wilson making out with Amber filled his mind. 

House looked at the picture of his and Wilson’s daughter. 

“It’s just you and me,” he said to the picture. “Your other father would have loved you. But instead, he chose Amber Volakis over us. Now, he will never get the chance to see you grow up, hold you in his arms, and tell you that he loves you.” 

The tears started streaming down House’s face. 

* * *

“Did you cheat on House?” Foreman asked as Wilson sat down in the passenger seat. 

“No. I would never. Thank you for picking me up. I figured that you were going to be the only person who would pick me up. Cuddy hates me,” Wilson replied. 

“Don’t say that. She’s pretty upset with the whole situation, but I don’t think she does. You two are so close. Now, I believe you when you say you didn’t cheat. We have to get House back before both of you end up doing something stupid. But first, we need to get you sober.” 

“You’re such a good friend, Foreman.” 

He smiled, acknowledging the comment. As he drove away, he turned around and looked out the back window and found Amber looking at them with a satisfied grin on her face. Foreman then drove to the apartment. He started making coffee as soon as he stepped into the apartment in order to get House sobered up as quick as possible. 

* * *

Amber had called Stacy and the twosome met up at the McDonald’s down the street from the bar. Amber thanked her friend for meeting up with her. 

“Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan,” Amber said. “His stupid friend picked him up.” 

“Wilson is a complete idiot,” Stacy replied. “He should want you in his bed with him, but instead he had to pick that doctor.”

“Do you know where House is? Haven’t seen him since he left the hospital crying about his failing marriage.” 

“No, I haven’t seen him.” 

“We need to make sure that this plan goes along how it should because I need House to be away long enough for Wilson to come into my bed.” 

The twosome tapped their coffee cups together, ready to continue the next part of their plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.

At the Kutner residence, Lawrence noticed that his friend was crying. 

“I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to go through this,” Kutner said, pulling him into a hug. “You can stay with me as long as you’d like. Do you want something to eat?” 

“Yes,” House replied. “I found out some news this morning.”

“You and Wilson were awaiting a phone call from the judge. Are you gonna be a dad…?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m so sorry, you deserve so much more,” Kutner continued. 

House just continued crying into his friend’s shoulder. 

* * *

After Wilson started drinking a couple cups of coffee, he started to sober up. Foreman also had a mug in his hand. He asked Wilson to tell him what had happened that morning. 

When Wilson was finished, Foreman was in shock. 

“So you’re saying that Amber came into your office, straddled your waist, and started taking her clothes off?” Foreman asked. 

“That’s exactly what happened. I wasn’t lying.” 

“I believe you.” 

“But why would Amber come into my office at that specific time? She knew I’d be there.” 

“She could be getting help from someone.” 

“Who would do such a thing? Who would want my marriage to be ruined?” 

“The only person I can think of is Stacy Warner,” Foreman said. “She and House used to date. We have to prove that she’s helping Amber.” 

* * *

Kutner was able to fix up a bowl of strawberries and pineapple. House felt that he would be able to keep the food down. 

House started thinking about what he had seen earlier that morning and realized that something wasn’t adding up. 

_ Why would Wilson cheat on me in his office where he knew I could see it? Wouldn’t he go to a hotel or something? _ House asked himself. 

He decided to give Wilson a call since he had calmed down a little bit. 

House dialed his husband’s phone number and heard the dial tone. 

“Hello?” asked a feminine voice. 

House’s heart dropped to the floor because he knew that voice wasn’t Wilson’s. 

“Who are you?” House replied. 

“This is Amber. Who are you?” she questioned. 

“I want to talk to my husband.” 

“I’m sorry, but he’s sleeping at the moment.” 

“What are you doing with him?” 

“Oh really, are you that dumb? You saw him and I making out in his office this morning. We were having sex, and now he's resting.” 

House ended the call and nearly threw his phone across the room. How could Wilson do that to him again? 

“What happened?!” Kutner asked. House told him and he replied with, “If he comes around here, I’ll kill him myself.” 

* * *

At the hospital, Amber was laughing to herself. Stacy had done an excellent job with the phone situation, having been able to transfer Wilson’s calls to her cell phone. Amber only needed Stacy to do it once, and the brunette reset Wilson’s phone back to his original settings.

* * *

The next morning, Foreman and Wilson picked up some coffee on the way to work. Wilson noticed that Thirteen wasn’t looking too impressed with him. 

“Oh, you’re mad at me too, aren’t you?” Wilson asked. 

“I really want to slap you, so yes, I’m upset,” Thirteen replied. Cuddy explained the case and asked Cameron to go draw some blood.

Wilson joined the team on their way to the canteen a couple of hours later because he hoped to rebuild his relationships with them. But everyone kept staring at him. 

“LISTEN TO ME,” Wilson snapped. “I DID NOT CHEAT ON MY HUSBAND. I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO GET HIM BACK.” 

Wilson pulled out his headphones and started listening to his music because he didn’t want to have to face stares from the team. Foreman thought to himself,  _ This is going to take a while.  _

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Wilson worked hard to stay calm, but he was worried that he wasn’t going to be able to win House back. And if he couldn’t...that would be a disaster. 

Currently, a man named Michael Anderson wanted to be seen, but no one was seeing him fast enough. Michael whipped out a gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at Wilson. The oncologist raised his hands as if to say,  _ Please don’t shoot me.  _

Michael pulled the trigger twice and the bullets hit Wilson just below his rib cage. Security tackled the man and took away his gun. 

“We need to get him into surgery right now!” Cameron shouted to her coworkers. Then she knelt down next to Wilson and said, “You’re going to be okay, James. I’m sorry for being rude to you these last few days.” 

Wilson nodded his head as if to say,  _ I accept your apology. _

After Chase hooked him up to an oxygen mask, Cameron pulled out her phone and dialed House. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“House,” Cameron replied. “Wilson’s been shot.” 

* * *

His face turned to one of shock. “WHAT?!” 

“Wilson was shot twice just below his rib cage by a man who didn’t want to keep waiting around to be seen,” Cameron continued. “He’s going to surgery now.” 

“No, I can’t lose him! Not like this! I still love him! I’m on my way.”

“Foreman believes that Wilson was set up by Amber and Stacy and we’re going to try and prove that they’re behind it.” 

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you at the hospital.” 

After the call ended, House turned off his phone and told Kutner what happened. He agreed to drive House to Princeton-Plainsboro. 

* * *

Seven hours later, House finally received some news about his husband. Wilson had flatlined three times on the table, but the doctors were able to get the bullets out and revive him. Wilson was currently resting in the ICU. 

“Everyone is grabbing some food in the canteen,” Cameron said. “I’ll take you down to his room and let you two have some alone time.” 

She led him down the hall and House’s heart broke at the sight of Wilson hooked up to several IV tubes. Then Cameron walked away. 

House entered the room and sat down next to Wilson. House grabbed ahold of his husband’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“I love you so much,” House said. “You need to come back. You’re a fighter. You have to come back for our daughter. I was heading to your office to tell you that you were going to be a dad, and that she is coming home very soon. But then I saw that woman on your lap kissing you and I thought you were cheating. Now I’ve been told by Cameron that it looks like you’ve been set up by Amber and Stacy. The team is going to work on proving it.” 

House brought Wilson’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I need you to come back for me and our daughter. I love you so much.” 

House leaned forward and kissed him, then got up and started leaving the room. What House didn’t know was that Wilson's eyes had opened and he was watching him leave the room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence.  
> It all comes to a conclusion next chapter!

About 30 minutes later, Kutner took a seat with the team in the canteen. Cuddy thanked him for taking care of House during this difficult time. Wilson's vitals were improving, but he was still going to have to stay in the ICU for a couple of days. Foreman decided to go see him. 

“Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?” Foreman asked. 

“Like I got run over by a car, but otherwise, pretty good. I had a dream,” Wilson said. 

“About what?” 

“House. He told me that I needed to fight for him and our daughter.” 

“Are you sure that it was a dream?” 

“Wait, what?! He was actually here?” 

“I didn’t see him, but he was here. Don’t know where he is now.” Foreman pulled out his phone and dialed Cameron. 

* * *

“What’s up?” she asked. 

“Wilson wants to talk to House. Can you put him on? Maybe he'll be able to calm Wilson down.” 

“Yes, give me a second.” 

Cameron passed the phone to House. They had gone to the apartment because his leg was acting up and he needed to relax. 

“Hello?” House asked. 

“Hi,” replied Wilson. 

“James...I miss you so much.” 

“I miss you too. I heard your voice and thought I was dreaming, but then Foreman told me you were here.” 

“I was. I was very concerned when Cameron told me the news.” 

“Is it true that our daughter is coming home this week?” 

“Yes. And her name change will be legal as of Friday.” 

“When I get out of here, I’m gonna tell you what happened. I didn’t sleep with Amber, I swear.” 

“I believe you. But it was hard in the beginning because she was half-dressed. Also, there was a phone call.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ll tell you about it when you’re out of the hospital.” 

* * *

House had decided to take a bath to hopefully help the pain to settle down. He stepped into the tub and settled down into the hot water. Once he was comfortable, he sighed. 

“What are you doing right now?” Wilson asked. 

“Taking a bath,” House replied. “Though I wish you were with me.” 

Wilson groaned, feeling very turned on. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Nope. You gotta stop.” 

“Stop what?” 

“James Wilson, you’re imagining me naked, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hmmm, well, I’ll leave you with that image. When you’re back home and we’re both up to it, we’ll spend some time together. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

* * *

Amber came out of the bathroom to the sound of her ringing phone. She saw that she had seven missed calls from Stacy. 

“Hello? What do you want?” Amber asked. 

“Where have you been?! I’ve been trying to contact you,” Stacy snapped. “Wilson got shot.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“He got shot by someone in the waiting room - he had two bullets hit him just below his rib-cage. He is in the ICU.” 

“I need to speak with him.” 

“I just texted you his phone number.” 

After the call ended, Amber dialed it. 

* * *

Wilson had fallen asleep and Foreman heard the phone ringing. The number was unknown, but he picked it up anyway. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“I need to speak with Wilson,” replied Amber. 

“No you’re not. He’s sleeping. Even if he was awake, I wouldn’t let you speak to him. Not after what you did to try and destroy his marriage to House. He and Wilson belong together.” 

The call ended and Amber threw her phone at the wall. 

“WILSON IS MINE!” she snapped. “THAT STUPID DOCTOR RUINED IT FOR ME!” 

* * *

A half hour later, Amber showed up at Stacy’s house since she had the day off work. 

“So sorry for just showing up here. I smashed my phone, so I got a new one,” Amber said. “I need to get to Wilson, but when I called, his stupid friend told me that he was sleeping.” 

“Probably. I’m sure Wilson was on pain meds that made him fatigued. I haven’t received any new information about him.” 

“You’re right, but I’m going to take care of him.” 

“Why? Foreman’s nice. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“I’ll take care of it.” 

* * *

Wilson had been peacefully sleeping when he started feeling lips on his neck. 

He groaned in pleasure, thinking that it was House. 

“Wake up, James, it’s Amber,” replied the voice. 

Wilson's eyes shot open. “Get the fuck out.” 

“That’s not how you talk to me,” Amber replied. 

“What are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

“Please, baby, you know that you love me and not that doctor.” 

“I will call security. Get out.” When she didn’t move, he started yelling. “GET OUT Amber! I don’t love you. I never will. I love House. We’re going to have a child.” 

“That stupid doctor is gonna be a father?!” Amber replied, totally in shock. 

* * *

Foreman had heard Wilson yelling and found Amber in his room. 

“What are you doing here, Volakis?” Foreman asked. 

“James needs me,” Amber replied. 

“No he doesn’t. He loves House. Do I have to call the police and have them arrest you for harassment and stalking?” 

“No, that’s not necessary. I was just leaving. Wilson, one day, I hope you’ll realize that you were meant to be with me, not House.” 

Amber left the room and Foreman grabbed his phone and headed to the break room to make a call. 

“Yeah, Cuddy, we’ve got a problem,” Foreman said. 

“What happened?” 

“I heard yelling coming from Wilson's room.” 

“Don’t let this be what I think it is.” 

“Amber was there.” 

* * *

“WHAT? HOW?” Cuddy exclaimed. 

“She had to have gotten the info from Stacy. She’s the only one on the team with a lot of computer and technical expertise,” Foreman replied. 

“I’ll have some extra security placed outside Wilson’s room. The only people allowed to visit him will be us and House.” 

“Thanks Cuddy.” 

“No problem.” 

* * *

Foreman joined Thirteen and Chase in the break room and told them what happened with Wilson’s unexpected visitor. 

Amber was sitting in her rental car and waited for Foreman to come out of the hospital. She knew that he needed to pay for what he had done. Foreman had called Cameron and House, and they arrived at the hospital within a few minutes. 

Foreman and Chase were walking out of the hospital and Amber spotted them. She started moving the car slowly and when Foreman got closer, Amber stepped on the gas pedal and Chase gasped in horror as Foreman hit the hood of the car. 

* * *

Chase checked his co-worker for a pulse and found one. 

“Cuddy, Foreman just got hit by a car. I saw the driver. It was Amber,” Chase shouted into his phone. 

“I’ll be calling the police. Stacy and Amber need to be arrested,” replied Cuddy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for attempted non-con.

Throughout the next two weeks, the police worked hard to locate Amber and Stacy. Both resigned from Princeton-Plainsboro in order to go on the run. Foreman had a couple of broken ribs and some internal bleeding, but he was expected to make a full recovery. Wilson was out of the hospital and recovering at home. 

But now, the team was out at a medical conference. They were staying at a hotel while the conference took place. It just happened to be the same hotel where Amber and Stacy were staying. 

After Foreman came back into his hotel room, he was caught off guard by Stacy shoving a chloroform-soaked cloth over his mouth and nose. When he was knocked out, she restrained him to the towel bar in the bathroom. She did the same thing to Thirteen when she returned from swimming.

Cuddy had walked down to her employees’ room to ask them if they wanted to join her for dinner, and she found the door open. Stepping inside, she saw her two employees unconscious and called the police.

* * *

House entered the room he was supposed to be sharing with Wilson when all of a sudden, he saw the face of his ex-girlfriend. He was panicking, paralyzed with fear. He was hoping Wilson would realize that something was wrong and come into the room. 

When he entered the room a couple of minutes later, he was shocked to find Stacy holding House in a tight grasp and had a thin pocket-knife very close to his throat. 

* * *

Amber entered the room a few seconds later and smiled. 

“Well, what do we have here?” she asked. “Looks exactly how I imagined it. Wilson, go into the bathroom and wait for me there. It’s a simple instruction. Do it or Stacy won’t hesitate to use the knife.”

Wilson’s eyes were filling with tears. “Don’t hurt him, Stacy.” 

“I think Amber gave you instructions,” Stacy snapped. 

Wilson looked at House. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he replied. 

Amber pushed Wilson into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

Stacy led House over to the bed, still maintaining her tight grasp on him. 

“Take your clothes off,” she instructed. 

“No, I’m not gonna do it,” House replied. 

“Do it yourself or I’m going to.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

Stacy slapped him hard across the face. “I SAID DO IT. OR I WILL FUCKING DO IT MYSELF.” She pushed him onto the bed. 

“GET OFF ME!” House snapped, using all his strength to shove her off him. 

Wilson heard House yelling and tried to get past Amber, but she had a gun. She unzipped her dress and backed Wilson against the counter. 

“Just give me what I want and House can go,” Amber said. 

“Absolutely not. I’m not going to give you what you want. I love House. He’s the only man I will ever love,” Wilson replied. 

“Just give me what I want or I’ll make things more difficult.” 

“Then shoot me.” 

“Oh really? You’d die rather than make love to me?” 

“Yes. I don’t love you. I will never love you. House is the only man I will ever make love with. So go ahead and shoot me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

Wilson lunged forward and he and Amber both started struggling for the gun. 

In the bedroom, Stacy was on top of House. She ripped open his shirt as he scratched her face with his nails, nearly drawing blood. 

“That hurt! You’ll pay for that,” she snapped. “I wish that you had made this easy.” She slapped him across the face. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot. 

“NO!” House cried out. 

Stacy undid her pants and tossed them aside. “You are mine. You are now truly mine and there’s nothing you can to change it.” She looked around the room to make sure that no one was coming in. “Where were we?” 

Two seconds later, the door opened and there was a gunshot.

* * *

House nearly screamed as Stacy was shot in the shoulder and fell off the bed, with two police officers stepping inside, their guns pointed in front of them. 

“Wilson!” he shouted. The oncologist came out of the bathroom with some blood on him. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. The blood is Amber’s. We struggled for the gun and it went off,” Wilson replied. “Did Stacy…?” 

“No.”

One of the officers slapped a pair of handcuffs on Stacy’s wrists and led her out of the room while reading her the Miranda rights. The other officer arrested Amber. 

“You’re going to be popular in prison, Volakis,” Wilson said. “You and Stacy will pay for what you did.” 

Wilson pulled House in for a kiss, with Amber groaning. 

“This is true love,” Wilson replied as Amber was taken out of the room. 

* * *

EPILOGUE: THREE YEARS LATER

House and Wilson had gathered at Cuddy’s new place along with the rest of the team. She had recently found this house in Princeton close to the hospital. 

Cameron was currently five months pregnant with her first child. Chase was looking forward to being a dad.

“Daddy!” shouted a voice. 

Wilson turned around and saw his two-year-old son Charlie and his three-year-old daughter Hannah running towards him. Wilson picked up his son while Hannah held onto his legs. 

“How are you two doing?” Wilson asked. 

“Goo…” Hannah said. She couldn’t say ‘good’ yet.

Charlie had been adopted a few months after Hannah. House and Wilson hadn’t planned to adopt a second child so soon after their first, but life had other plans. 

House entered the room and his heart melted at the sight of his husband and children. Hannah and Charlie headed off to the den, where some toys were already laid out. 

House and Wilson realized that they were alone in the guest bedroom. Cuddy and Chase were outside cooking the meal. The rest of the team were also outside, enjoying the swimming pool that Cuddy had put in a month ago. 

“I had plans for you this evening, but I might as well get them out of the way now,” House said to Wilson. All it took was one hand on his cock and Wilson was already feeling his body react. He took off his tie and put it on the guest bedroom door, telling people not to come in. 

He kissed House and was pulled down onto the bed. 

“I love you,” Wilson said. 

“I love you too.” 

The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room and Wilson thought about how lucky he was to have a husband. A family. The two things he wanted in life. 


End file.
